deathmeleewarclubxfandomcom-20200215-history
Jason Voorhees VS Michael Myers (DB)
Jason Voorhees VS Michael Myers is the 5th Episode of RedHero14's Death Battle. It features Jason Voorhees from Friday the 13th and Michael Myers from Halloween. Description Two Slashing serial killers head toe to toe against each other. Which Silent Halloween Horror Character will win? Interlude (Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston) *'Boomstick: The Undead is sure one hell of a trip you don't wanna do!' *Wiz: But these two undead serial killers know what it means to kill and get killed. *'Boomstick: Jason Voorhess, the killer from Friday the 13th' *Wiz: And Michael Myers, the killer from Halloween. *'Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick' *Wiz: And it's out job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who will win a Death Battle! Jason Voorhees (Cues: Friday the 13th - Theme 2009) *'Boomstick: Camp Crystal Lake, a place where teenagers love to hang out in, have fun around the woods and....Sexy Girls! Ahhhh now that's what i like to see.' *Wiz: However, Camp Crystal Lake may be your average camping trip, but it isn't when the undead serial killer named "Jason Voorhees" appears. *'Boomstick: But before Jason became a freaking serial killer, he was...a child!' *Wiz: But not just a child, he was a deformed child given birth from Pamela Voorhees. The Voorhees lived happily on Camp Crystal Lake peacefully. *'Boomstick: Jason's mother was one of the counselors at Camp Crystal Lake and she just loved her son so much, awwww like mom, like son. Also she's a really good cook.' *Wiz: But one day, Jason was bullied incessantly until, in 1957, he tried to prove to the bullies that he could swim and drowned in Crystal Lake *'Boomstick: One year later two of the Camp Crystal Lake counselors were murdered and the camp was shut down. Future attempts to reopen the camp were plagued with problems, including poisoned water and unexplained fires. Now that's how you shut something down. Hehe...yeah!' *Wiz: Anyways... *'Boomstick: And no one helped the poor kid at all. Jason had a troubled life looking very deformed around him.' *Wiz: But a dark secret was hidden in Jason's Mother. Palema was actually killing people, and after she had died. Jason was resurrected back to life after long years. Jason was resurrected into an undead serial killer now named "Jason Voorhees" (Cues: F13th (2009) Soundtrack - "The Last Fight") *'Boomstick: Jason is an unstoppable beast, a freaking strong killer, and a psychopath who murdered Alicia after five years, and then he kept on killing, and killing, and killing, and......killing. That's pretty much what he does!' *Wiz: Jason was a silent, undead and unstoppable killing machine. Also he was an iconic madman who haunts Camp Crystal Lake and the surrounding area, driven to slaughter anyone he encounters by a burning need to avenge the death of his beloved mother, Pamela Voorhees. He has killed 127 people over the years. *'Boomstick: Jason can also possess a human, making them kill anyone who isn't as possessed calling it the "Hellbaby."' *Wiz: The Hellbaby is a physical manifestation of Jason Voorhees' soul. It was an infant/worm-like creature which possesses vessels (human bodies) by entering openings in the body, such as the mouth. Also when transferring to another host, the previous host will rot to death from the evil they contained. *Boomstick: Jason is an Immortal Serial Killer, meaning whenever he is dead, he will constantly trick his victim by resurrecting back to life. *Wiz: Jason possess superhuman abilities like Superhuman Strength, where he would pick up a bag with a teenager in there and slam him all across the ground, He's also an expert in Weapon Mastery, using the machette acts like a Boomerang, it can hit just about anything without a miss. *Boomstick: Also he can freaking FLIP A CAR WITH HIS BAREHANDS!!! *Wiz: Ugh..Boomstick, well anyways Jason can lift and throw people without an issue, which ends up having the victim killed...like always. *Boomstick: Jason can also regenerate himself, if his arm were to be cut off, He can just put it back on, also Jason is resistant to Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation, while battling Freddy Krueger, Freddy tried to fucking get his soul out, but little did Freddy know, Jason was pretty much a tough son of a bitch! *Wiz: He's also skilled in stealth as seen to hide alot and kill the victim unexpectinly, and is capable of teleporting randomly. *Boomstick: Damn...Jason is really strong. (Cues: Friday the 13th 2009 Soundtrack VA #08 - Three A.M. - Doin' Things) *Wiz: Jason is an unstoppable brute force when it comes to battle, but reminding him to his mother could easily stop him, and also maiming him would be easy to kill him. Also he's very limited to resurrection, if the next one doesn't work. He's dead. *Boomstick: Seen in Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday. Jason got freaking killed by his own niece and was dragged down to hell! Now that's a place, no one should go! *Wiz:But overall Jason is the one person you don't really want to walk into. Michael Myers (Cues: Halloween Original Soundtrack (1978) - Halloween Theme (Main Title)) *Boomstick: On a dark night, a dark day and...Kids dressed up in costumes for halloween. *Wiz: Halloween is a very good holiday, i like it alot. *Boomstick: Hehe, yeah Wiz yeah *Wiz: But in a mid-west town of Haddonfield, Illinois, There was only one kid who would soon grow up into the killer named "Michael Myers". *Boomstick: At age 6 Michael murdered his oldest sister, Judith, on Halloween night. It was always unknown why he killed her; or why he spared his baby sister... After being locked up in Smith's Grove Mental Hospital, Michael escaped on October 30 and heads home to Haddonfield. At least, that's where his psychologist, Dr. Sam Loomis, assumes he is going. *Wiz: Michael then would hunt down Laurie Strode and try to murder her next, but he failed. *Boomstick: Over the next twenty-four years, Michael kills and kills, believing that his sister Laurie died in a car accident. He even kills his niece, any person who is attached the Myers/Strode families, and anyone who stands in his way. Damn, what got into this kid? *Wiz: Michael would kill anyone on the holiday "Halloween". *Boomstick: Michael was given the name "Boogeyman" due to his psychotic killings! and damn it sure was one hell of a time there! I wouldn't even live there when i move! (Cues: Rob Zombie-Halloween Theme) *Wiz: After 4 years, Michael suddenly kills her finally and this marks the beginning of Halloween: Resurrection. *Boomstick: Michael is an powerhouse, He can regenerate, resurrect and has type 3 immortality. *Wiz: Michael is capable of mastering weapons very easily, his trademark weapon are knives. Which it can be any kind of Knife, even a Kitchen Knife. *Boomstick: He's also an expert in stealth, also he can freaking teleport really well, scaring anyone who is in the way. *Wiz: Michael also has some sense of Precognition. He can see what he wants in his future to continue his murder on Halloween. *Boomstick: Why would he wanna murder? because he wants to be the number one murderer of halloween. *Wiz: Yeah, we know that, also Michael was shown to be vulnerable from being shot by bullets, also after he can be shot, he just walks it off like nothing happens to him. *Boomstick: Michael is also a very good hunter too, he hunts down whoever he wants to and kills them, but some of his plans have failed. *Wiz: Michael is deeply slow, and everyone of his victims always gets away quickly, meaning he will have to find them for a long period of time. *Boomstick: But overall, he's shown to have some expert in combat training as well. *Wiz: He wasn't trained, he just...you know...learned *Boomstick: Oh *Wiz: Michael is a human serial killer who no one wants to be friends with, but his immortality requires him wait a year to return to life. *Boomstick: Which means he's officially dead until a year, so yeah. *Wiz: But after a year, Michael will come back and find the one who has killed him. Death Battle (Cues: Ominous Wind) In the darkest night around Camp Crystal Lake, Jason Voorhees is seen minding his own business walking around looking for victims to kill and tresspass his place. Jason continues his walk and suddenly sees a group of teenagers. He makes his trademark sound as the teens turn around. On the other side is Michael Myers looking for victims to kill as he spots the teenagers jason is about to kill and takes out his kitchen knife and begins to walk fast. The Teenagers hear jason's trademark sound as they turn around scared. Teenager 1: W-What the hell was that?! Suddenly one of the teenagers are mysteriously hanged by Michael Myers as one of them turns around and scream. The other teenagers scream as the others turn to see Jason raising his Machette out. The Screen turns black. It cuts back on seeing the teenagers heads decapitated with only one left craddling behind a tree scared for life. Jason slowly walks to the scary. Jason gets ready to raise his machette, but suddenly Michael steals the kill with the knife through her skull. Jason turns around to see Michael cheating. Jason is furious at this point as he walks to Michael. Michael walks to Jason and the two begin their fight. (Cues: Halloween Remix) Announcer: FIGHT! Jason and Michael begin to duel with Machette and Kitchen Knife trying to tradeblows with each other missing each kill to each other. Jason knocks the knife out of Michael's hand. Michael responds by punching Jason right in the face, knocking him back. Jason gets knocked back but not fully. Michael tries to punch Jason again, but Jason quickly responds with a punch in Michael's face. The Two slashes begin to trade blows with each other before Michael punches so hard on Jason that Jason is knocked over and blood slowly comes from his mask. Michael thinking Jason is dead uses this opportunity to grab his knife and make his way towards Jason. As soon as Michael raises his knife up, he brings it down at Jason's chest, but suddenly is grabbed by the neck. Jason slowly stands up choking Michael really hard grasping in his hold. Jason then decides to finish the battle as he then slashes Michael's neck off seeing his body fall to the ground. He takes the mask off of Michael, looks at his true face (which is hidden to the audience) , then throws the mask away and walks off. KO! Results *Boomstick: Wait?! Was that Michael's true face! Wow i didn't expect that. *Wiz: While Michael had good fighting skills, Jason has tooken much..MUCH more Punishment. During Jason's battle with Freddy Krueger. Jason beated Freddy with a surprise Machette stab through the Chest. *Boomstick: Also Jason's fucking tough, he survived so long in battle with Freddy, but Michael never fought anyone. *Wiz: While this seems like a quick battle, only one slasher could make it to the top. *Boomstick: Also Machete>Butcher Knife. Looks like Michael just was way to unlucky. *Wiz: The winner is Jason Voorhees Next Time *Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle.... ???: "I need a sign that you've turned over a new leaf." ???: "How about "slippery when wet?" POISON IVY ???: "Wait your Blind? but how?" ???: “I have been stuck in this forest desperate finding a home after i was abandoned for being blind after a defect happened" ROSE Trivia *This fight is likely being commonerated for the upcomming Friday the 13th video game. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death battles Category:RedHero14's Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:Fights made for commemoration